Computer systems typically utilize a software layered approach for implementing communication frameworks where a layer is a program module for processing different portions of data transmitted from a producer to a consumer. The software layered approach requires examination of data by each layer (e.g., a socket layer, a TCP layer, an IP security layer, a firewall layer, an IP layer, etc.) to determine if any work needs to be performed by that layer before sending the data to the next layer. This check is done through all layers. This examination process requires computer instructions and data to be read and processed by the central processing unit(s) (CPU), consuming CPU cycles and therefore time. In many cases, even if a given layer or “module” is not enabled for the data channel, the data packet of the channel will still be examined by the module to determine if processing by that module is needed. Thus, a strictly layered approach to a communication framework processes data packets through stacked layers even if some of the layers have no actions to take with regards to the data packet.